


Why Kaito Was an Archer

by TheRank5Ninja



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Food Fight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRank5Ninja/pseuds/TheRank5Ninja
Summary: “Okay, but like, come on! How come you get to be an Archer while the rest of us are stuck as Casters and Riders?”
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito & Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Why Kaito Was an Archer

“Okay, but like, _come on!_ How come you get to be an Archer while the rest of us are stuck as Casters and Riders?” Yuma didn’t look angry, thankfully, but he was definitely pouting.

Kaito just shrugged, the barest hint of a grin on his face. “They do say that the requirements for Archer class are very vague. I suppose Galaxy-Eyes was just exceptional enough to qualify me.”

Shark butted in this time, managing to convey a scowl even without a mouth. “But Mizael’s also a Galaxy-Eyes user, and the one who actually obtained the ultimate Galaxy-Eyes! But he’s a Rider!!”

Kaito huffed, this time looking contemplative instead of smug. “We had a discussion about that actually, several days ago. Master thinks that Mizael could have probably qualified as an Archer as well, or maybe a Lancer, but as the true Galaxy-Eyes tamer he’s stronger in the Rider class.”

Yuma and Shark went silent, digesting this new info. 

“...so you’re saying that the reason you’re an Archer instead of a Rider is because Mizael beat you?” Yuma spoke up.

Kaito’s face went red with fury, and Shark doubled over laughing. “Yuma, why you-”

Yuma tried to keep a straight face, but it quickly broke down in the face of Kaito’s restrained frustration. “I’m not sorry! The look in your face, Kaito-!”

Shark grinned, looking for all the world like a pleased cat. “So Kaito’s the one who got kicked out of the Rider class and not the other way around, huh? Guess you finally lost for once.”

The Galaxy-Eyes user’s self-restraint evaporated, and he leapt across the counter to take a swipe at the others’ necks. Yuma went down with a laugh still on his face, but Shark nimbly leapt out of the range of fire.

Unfortunately Shark’s momentum sent him crashing into another table, and several plates of food went flying across the cafeteria. Sheepishly, the Barian leader looked up to find himself staring down a murderous Jun Manjoume and Jack Atlas.

“Sorry…?” He said hopefully.

In response, Jack picked up the rest of his coffee and flung it at Shark’s face. He ducked out of the way once again, and the coffee splashed across the table and into the back of Gilag, sitting at the next table over. 

Gilag cried out in surprise and whirled around, eyes filled with unthinking anger. Upon seeing Jack with the empty coffee mug in hand he wasted no time picking up his own plate of food and hurling it full-force. Jack’s coat was covered in burning hot globs of stew, and the actual plate hit him smack in the face. He went stumbling back, and crashed into an empty table.

By this time Kaito and Yuma had stopped wrestling, and now Yuma surveyed the situation in the cafeteria from his spot in Kaito’s headlock. Manjoume looked even more annoyed than usual, Gilag was plain old upset, and Jack Atlas’ eyes promised bloody murder.

To top things off, the plates of Manjoume’s food landed in the middle of a table with Yuuri, Dennis, Sora and Vector. Sora and Yuuri looked annoyed, but Dennis and Vector’s eyes gleamed with chaotic glee.

“FOOD FIGHT!” The two of them yelled, and in unison they picked up their own trays and hurled them across the room. Beef stew rained down across the room, and cries of pain and anger could be heard from various people. In no time at all, the whole cafeteria was a warzone.

Slowly and carefully, Shark inched back to sit down by Kaito and Yuma. 

“You know that we don’t really care about you being an Archer, right?” Yuma spoke up.

Silently, Kaito raised his eyebrow towards Shark.

“...For the most part.” Shark corrected. “I’m kinda jealous, but it’s not that big a deal.”

Yuma sighed, but shook his head. “You know what I mean, you guys!”

Kaito smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Yuma. If I’d actually been upset, the chefs or Master would have stepped in.”

As if on cue, EMIYA’s voice cut through the growing din of the food fight. “All of you, stand down! What do you think you’re doing with our precious food?”

Kaito jerked a thumb behind them. “Case in point.”

Yuma sighed again. “Poor EMIYA… he and the others did work really hard on that food.”

Shark snorted. “It’s not the first time, and I doubt it’ll be the last. It’s kind of inevitable with Vector, Dennis and Yuuri here.”

Kaito steered the conversation back on track. “Most of us qualify for multiple classes- both of you could have been summoned as Berserkers, and Yuma would probably have qualified for a non-standard class if he was summoned in Zexal Form.”

Yuma and Shark both nodded, faces solemn, and Kaito continued. “But we’re all more helpful to Master as our current selves, and I don’t doubt that the Grail summoned us this way for a reason. Even if I’m not completely sure why, I know I was summoned as an Archer with a purpose in mind.”

For a moment they were all silent, even as EMIYA and Raikou could be heard separating the food fighters by force. None of the tables had escaped from the carnage, and beneath the still-flying food people were slowly being dried off with towels and led out of the room.

“That makes a lot of sense, Kaito!” Yuma chirped. Shark just shrugged his shoulders in vague agreement.

Kaito’s expression shifted back to a slightly smug smile, and he tilted his head towards the double doors out of the cafeteria. “I put some thought into it. Do you two want to head out of here now? I don’t think we’ll be safe much longer.”

As if on cue, a loaf of bread hit the wall six inches from Shark’s head with enough force to dent the tiles. 

“Yeah, I think it’s time to go.” He shuddered. The three of them got up from the counter, and with Kaito covering them on the right and Shark shielding Yuma on the left they navigated their way out of the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> The real answer? I saw how he always tosses up those weapons to summon Galaxy-Eyes monsters and I said "You know what? That would totally make him an Archer!"   
> Shark, Yuma, I'm so sorry.
> 
> This is my first story here, and it's not exactly fancy. Hopefully some of you enjoyed it!


End file.
